


caffeinated

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: felix offers hayley an alternative to her morning coffee. for day 4 (coffee) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 5
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i am having so much fun with felix and hayley for these prompts, but clearly these two have some things they need to explore further on their own time. first smut in a twc fic, so i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x f!detective (hayley bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 18+; ns*t, explicit smut between 🔥⚡ (heating up) and ❄💧 icons (cool down) icons (minors dni)  
> word count: 1.4k  
> based on/prompt: day 4 – coffee from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_caffeinated_ **

felix grimaced as he watched hayley gulp her morning coffee as if it were a life-prolonging drug, surprised at how fast she was drinking given he could still see the steam rising from the mug. she slammed the empty mug down and let out a loud, satisfied sigh, the kind that he had hoped he’d only hear in the bedroom.

hayley moved to the kitchen to refill her mug when she noticed felix’s expression from across the counter. it was the first time that felix stared at her without a goofy, adoring look on his face.

she raised an eyebrow at him. “what’s wrong? you look like you’re going to be sick.”

“it’s the coffee,” felix said, wrinkling his nose.

she offered him a sympathetic smile before bringing the mug to her mouth. “sorry, but i can’t function without at least two cups of coffee first thing in the morning.”

felix swiveled from side to side on the barstool before hopping off. he sauntered over to hayley, sliding his arm around her waist and pressing himself against her side.

“i could energize you instead,” he said, the huskiness in his voice sending a pleasant tingle down her spine and drawing her gaze to his lips.

his fingers curled around the hem of her shirt, his thumb slipping underneath the fabric to rub small circles on her waist, the warmth of his skin against hers making her stomach clench in anticipation.

she carefully put down her mug and turned to him. “oh? and how do you plan to do that? i’ve been drinking coffee since high school.”

“you know i have no idea what that’s supposed to mean, right?” felix chuckled, placing his other hand on her waist and shifting her so the cold tile of the counter pressed into her back. “but i think i know what gets you going.”

before hayley could come up with a witty retort, the hand that had been at her waist moved down to cup her ass, squeezing it tightly and pressing her against him. he raised an eyebrow at her, their agreed-upon signal and hayley nodded, eliciting a soft hum at the feel of his body against hers. he captured her lips with his, kissing her over and over until she pulled back to take a breath. he smirked and leaned in again, biting her lower lip before running his tongue to soothe the bite. hayley wrapped her arms around his neck to tug him closer, but he kept one hand between them, using the space to slip under her shirt and bra.

🔥⚡

heat began to pool in her abdomen as he gently stroked and pinched her nipple, and all at once there was too much space and too many layers of clothing between them. she hooked one leg over felix’s hip, anchoring his hips against hers, grinding against him to generate the friction she was craving. she could feel him begin to harden through his jeans, and the thought of what it would feel like to have him inside her immediately made her moan and wet her panties.

before she could wonder if she was soaked through her clothes, felix’s hand had moved from her ass and slipped inside her buttoned jeans, inching carefully down and flicking the edge of her thong as his lips began kissing down her jaw. she unhooked her leg and hastily undid her button and zipper to give him more space to work, trying to ignore how she could tell that his lips quirked up into a smug smile against her neck as he continued to nip and suck the sensitive spot just under her jawline.

hayley let out a soft moan as his fingers slowly stroked her folds, his thumb pressing gently into her clit before drawing circles around all her sensitive spots. she could almost hear how wet she was and groaned when he finally pushed a finger inside her. her hips jerked involuntary at the pressure against her g-spot and she bit back a moan, instead moving to unbutton felix’s jeans and free his cock from his underwear.

the motion must’ve caught him by surprise because he pulled back to look at her, grinning at the sudden determination in her eyes to even the playing field. it was hayley’s turn to smirk when his faded, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of her hand wrapping around his cock and beginning to pump slowly up and down.

his eyes opened as she picked up the pace, leaning in to give her a bruising kiss, swirling his tongue around hers again as his finger matched the pace she had set. he added a second, alternating speeds so he could draw out her orgasm. once he could feel her walls begin to clench, he moved her hand away from his cock so he could focus on her.

“babe, i’m going to—” she whimpered, her hands grasping at his shoulders.

he slowed his ministrations by a fraction of a second but to hayley’s oversensitive nerves, it felt it like minutes, the heat in her core simmering.

“say my name,” he said, kissing her jaw and working his way up to gently nibble on her earlobe.

every nerve ending seemed to fray at the same time, threatening to unravel her completely. “what?” she asked, distracted by the way his thumb started drawing lazy circles around her clit, carefully avoiding the part she needed him to touch the most.

“i want to hear you say my name when you come,” he murmured, waiting until she nodded before resuming the pace from before.

the pressure began building back up in hayley’s core until she was at the edge again, her body tensing in anticipation. felix picked up on her body’s cues and picked up the pace, alternating pressure against her g-spot. it didn’t take long for her to fall over the edge, her nerves coiling tightly before exploding, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

“fuck, i’m– felix!” she cried out, her head falling back and body pulsing against his fingers as he slowed his ministrations, helping her ride out her orgasm until she slumped against him, spent.

he pulled his hand out of her jeans and tilted her head toward him so he could give her a long, deep kiss.

❄💧

“how was that?” felix murmured as hayley let her head fall onto his shoulder, chest heaving.

“what?” she asked, dazed. she took a few deep breaths to try and get her breathing back under control before pulling his head down to give him a long, deep kiss. “i’ll have to think of ways to return the favor later. i might not need coffee anymore but i’m definitely not going to be able to function at work today.”

“well, i’m not sorry about that. we better get going or you’ll be late,” he said smugly, watching hayley as she threw him a knowing glare before going into her bedroom to change, emerging a minute later in black trousers and her hair up in a ponytail.

he was in a great mood now, sure that the smiles on both their faces would last the whole day. the beginnings of a hickey were already forming on her neck, he didn’t need vampire sight to tell that while it was a pale green now, it would be fully formed and purple in a couple of hours.

the grin on his face grew wider than even he thought possible at the realization that she’d have to be at work all day knowing that she had a visible reminder of their morning for everyone to see. he sauntered over to her, prompting her to give him a quizzical look.

“what are you so happy about?”

felix unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and looped it around hayley’s, being careful to tuck one end over the hickey. hayley normally didn’t wear scarves, preferring to feel the brisk cold air against her skin so it didn’t take long for her to put two-and-two together.

“i’m going to have a hickey, aren’t i?” she asked, only looking mildly annoyed as she walked out of the apartment.

“i’m not sorry about that either,” he said, following closely behind her.

hayley shook her head at him, but the smile on her face told him she wasn’t as annoyed as she tried to seem, and now all felix could think about was whether she would let him leave more next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
